


Unwinding at Sunset

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [64]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Random AO3 Tags prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Netflix and ChillIn which Steve convinces Danny to Netflix and chill...Western style.





	Unwinding at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for H/C Bingo: Cuddling

Regardless of the type of day Steve and Danny had – diffusing tensions amongst the locals, investigating a murder, searching for lost (and presumably stolen) cattle – they still had to come home every evening and take care of chores around the homestead. There was wood to be chopped, the cow to be milked, repairs to be made.

Since Grace had come into their lives, Danny and Steve tried to make sure they were home in time to share the evening meal with her. This was normally followed by one of them reading aloud, either from _The Bible_ or one of the books that made up their tiny home library, which included works by Charles Dickens and Jules Verne.

But sometimes everything came together in the best way. The workday was slow and not life-threatening, the chores were few, and Grace was so tired out from a particularly busy day that she went to bed early.

“Leave it,” Steve said when Danny started cleaning up the dinner dishes. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going? If I don’t get to those now, they’ll be harder to clean later.”

“I’ll help.”

“You’ll help clean the dinner dishes. Am I hallucinating right now? Is this some kind of weird dream?”

Steve rolled his eyes and nudged Danny out on the front porch. “I just want to sit with you for a minute, if you can stop complaining long enough.”

Danny bit his tongue. He knew Steve had a softer side, of course. They’d been sharing a home for some time, a bed not quite as long. But Steve was usually a stickler for dealing with the chores and the job before all other things. For him to be the one to suggest delaying the dishes…well. It seemed a small thing, but it was unusual.

They sat together on the wooden bench; the fancy one Steve had commissioned from the local furniture maker. It had a high back and curved arms and was much more comfortable than any slab of wood had the right to be.

“I love this time of day,” Steve said, his voice hushed. 

In the distance, the sun was setting over Longfellow, bathing the town in a warm, golden glow. The sky turned red and orange before bleeding off to soft pinks and lavender. It was a rare day that Danny got to sit and enjoy a sunset.

“This is nice,” he said, and was rewarded by Steve’s arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Nicer.”

That type of closeness was as rare as sitting and watching the sun go down. Danny and Steve’s so-called bachelor marriage was tolerated by the townsfolk, but as more people (specifically women) were moving West, Danny knew that wouldn’t always be the case. They were careful about publicly showing their affection for each other, though they’d never been given cause to be.

Danny craved that physical closeness more than he would ever admit and felt only slightly shy about resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve cleared his throat, and when he spoke his voice was suspiciously thick. “New schoolteacher coming. I think Grace is ready.”

“The school may not be ready for Grace,” Danny said half-jokingly. He very casually moved his hand to rest on Steve’s thigh. The muscle there twitched under his hand. 

“I…um. I think it would be nice, having her in town. We could…we could…”

“Stop talking, Steven,” Danny said softly, and pulled him into a kiss.

Steve kissed like he did everything else, focused and thorough. By the time he pulled back, panting, he was nearly sitting in Danny’s lap and their mutual arousal was painfully obvious.

The sun had mostly set, deep twilight filling the world with shadows, but Danny wasn’t about to have relations with Steve on the porch. He considered their options before pushing Steve off his lap.

“Barn,” he said.

Relations in the house had to be done quietly, so as not to wake Grace, but Danny didn’t always feel like being quiet. There were bedrolls stored in the back of the barn, in an empty horse stall, for just such an occasion.

Steve was normally supportive of these activities, but instead of heading to the barn he pulled Danny off the bench and wrapped him in a hug, his grip so tight Danny swore he heard his ribs crack.

“Something you want to talk about, Steven?”

Steve eased up but didn’t let Danny go. “Not especially.”

“Good, because I have a hankering to take your clothes off and have my way with you.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “That how it’s gonna be?”

“You know I always get my way, even when it seems like I don’t. That’s what you call having a plan, something you say you do but never really mean, because you like to just jump into situations with both feet.”

Steve finally let go, but his hands trailed up Danny’s back and over his shoulders until he was carefully cradling Danny’s head. “It’s worked out well so far.”

Another kiss, this one so soft and sweet it about broke Danny’s heart. Steve’s life, the way he came up in the world, would’ve been enough to harden any man. But Steve was still good where it counted. His heart was still open. Just blind luck that Danny found his way into Steve’s life, but he’d be forever grateful for it.

None of which needed to be said aloud.

In the end they did finally make it out to the barn, but Danny submitted to a bit more cuddling beforehand. He always tried to give Steve what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I couldn’t help wondering what the Old West equivalent to Netflix and Chill was, and this seemed appropriate. ::grins:: Plus, as someone pointed out, there has been an egregious lack of smoochies in this ‘verse. Remedied!


End file.
